Video headend offices (VHOs) of communication networks broadcast video signals to video serving offices (VSOs), which provide the signals to subscribers. Typically, greater capacity allows a network to communicate more information to more subscribers. In addition, failure protection allows serving offices to receive signals if there is a failure in a network. Known communication networks, however, do not provide sufficient transmission efficiency and/or failure protection in certain situations.